


Before the Inquisition: Trevelyan

by Zekeboy98



Series: The Inquisitor Saga [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekeboy98/pseuds/Zekeboy98
Summary: Take a look at a defining moment in Leonardo Trevelyan's life before he became the Inquisitor: His very first family ball.
Series: The Inquisitor Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489745
Kudos: 3





	Before the Inquisition: Trevelyan

Tonight was a special night, one that only happened once a year. Lucille Trevelyan of the Trevelyan Clan of Ostwick was throwing her famous annual ball this year during the night of the winter solstice. Every member of the Trevelyan line was expected to be there and this standard was no exception to Bann Lucious Trevelyan and his family. Bann Trevelyan and Lady Rae Trevelyan had been to countless balls during the passing years as well as their eldest children Aaron and Elaina having been to a few balls in recent years. Their youngest child, Leonardo Trevelyan, found himself very anxious about the much anticipated event.

After all, this was his first ever ball.

His family would be leaving for Aunt Lucille’s estate in the next ten minutes, yet the young Leo still found himself staring blankly at the formal attire that was set aside for him by the castle servants at the request of his father. His father spared no expense for his attire, dark tones conquering the outfit with silver and silky accents contrasting the dark colors. The bright accents would definitely get him noticed which made him even more nervous. 

But he couldn’t let his nervousness stop him from getting dressed. Sooner or later, his parents would come to his room to get him and he knew his father had little patience for being late, so he quickly and quite clumsily put on his attire. Once he finished getting dressed, he stumbled over to his room’s mirror and looked at himself. He gave a small chuckle noting that he looked very clean and formal in his wear, noticing his shiny leather boots and his silk sash being perfectly wrapped around his back, shoulder and chest. Completely proud of what he was able to accomplish, he noticed something was missing.

His family pendant.

Quickly looking over towards his room’s dresser, he spotted the pendant sitting atop of it and rushed over to get it. Picking it up, he admired the great work of metal and art. From what he learned from his family history lessons that his father taught him about, the Trevelyan family is a huge clan within Free Marches and to differentiate the statuses and individual families within the clan, each family received a different collection of pendants. Each pendant consisted of the name of one of the four children of the first established Trevelyan family, the image of a Free Marcher steed with a luscious mane in the center as well as the family motto “Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed” wrapped around the metallic edge of the pendant. The status of each family was determined by the metal that made the pendant. Bronze pendants usually meant that the family had only a few family members in low ranking positions within the Chantry such as initiates in the Chantry or Templar Order. Silver pendants were the most abundant of the three options and were given to families that had members in higher positions in the Chantry such as scholars, clerics or junior and senior templars in Circle Towers. The last set of pendants, the gold pendants, were given to only one family within each of the four family lines and were given to a family with the highest status within a family line. Usually the family in question had very prestigious positions such as Revered Mothers and Knight Captains and Commanders, but in some rare cases some family members could be elevated to Grand Clerics or as Knights in the Knights Divine. 

Examining the pendant, he saw that his family pendant was silver and had the name Lucian Trevelyan, the eldest child of the first Trevelyan family, etched into it. 

His admiring of the pendant was interrupted when he heard the sound of boots approaching his door. Panicking, he tried placing the pendant above his chest but his small hands wouldn’t allow for him to attach it. Trying multiple times as the footsteps came to a halt, he accidently dropped the pendant of the ground and became afraid that he dented it. Picking it off the ground, he was relieved to see that it was just fine, but as soon as he looked up from the pendant, he was met by the person who was approaching his room to come and get him.

It was his mother.

“My, my.” she smiled. “Look at my handsome son.”

Leo blushed, both flushed from his mother’s compliment as well as embarrassed for awkwardly holding his family pendant in his hand. He noticed that she wore a long beautiful dress that had the same dark color and silver accents that his own attire had as well as her family pendant placed correctly above her chest.

“Here, let me help you.” Lady Trevelyan said, approaching him.

Kneeling down to meet him face to face, Lady Trevelyan took the pendant from his small hands and quickly but gently placed it above his chest. Standing up from her knees, she gave her hand out.

“Shall we?” she said.

“We shall.” Leo chuckled.

Taking his mother's hand, she guided them out of the room and into the hall. Bann Trevelyan, Aaron and Elaina were nowhere to be found. Walking down the hall and meeting the bows of the Castle servants, Lady Trevelyan explained that his father and siblings were waiting for them near the front entrance of the Castle. Bann Trevelyan believed that Leo would need the most time to get ready since this was his first ball and needed to make the absolute best, first impression. After explaining that to him, Lady Trevelyan proceeded to ask how he felt about tonight.

“I feel...okay.” Leo responded, shying away from her gaze.

Stopping before the steps that led them down towards the front entrance, Lady Trevelyan looked down at him and placed her free hand across his left cheek and smiled.

“It’s okay to feel nervous Leo.” she assured him. “I know that your father made this ball out to be a grand and important gathering, which to some extent it is, but I want you to focus on just being the good and genuine person I know you are.”

Meeting her warm and soft gaze, Leo smiled and hugged his mother.

“I will.” Leo promised.

Lady Trevelyan smiled for a brief moment, but soon found herself turning away and coughing into her arm. The coughs were brief, but each additional cough had a little more weight to it than the last. Initially worried for his mother, his fears were somewhat alleviated when his mother turned back around and met him with her same reassuring smile. Thinking nothing of it, Leo followed his mother down the stairs to the front entrance.

When the two of them finally reached the front entrance, they were greeted by a seemingly impatient Bann Trevelyan. From afar, he seemed to be tapping his foot and pacing back and forth while looking to his servants for reassurance.

“Finally, you’ve arrived.” Bann Trevelyan said.

Looking at his youngest child up and down, his tired face slowly became uplifted and he quietly chuckled to himself.

“I guess all of that extra time I gave you paid off well.” he stated. “Except one thing.”

Approaching Leo, he placed his hand on Leo's family pendant and slightly adjusted it to be more centered. Stepping back and looking at the adjustment, Bann Trevelyan clasped his hands together.

“Perfect!” he said. “It’s important to make sure your pendant is never crooked or off-centered, less you embarrass yourself and even more importantly, me.”.

Leo nodded and thanked his father for the advice.

“Well, it looks like everyone is ready.” Lady Trevelyan noted. “We should get a move on.”

“Yes, we should.” Bann Trevelyan agreed.

With his statement, the servants opened the front door for the family and revealed a path down the front yard that led to a carriage. Escorting the family towards the carriage, the servants helped them into the it and waved goodbye before closing its door. After informing the carriage driver that the family was successfully placed inside, he nodded and spurred the horses. They would be at Aunt Lucille’s ball in thirty minutes.

Immediately after he felt the carriage move, Bann Trevelyan wasted no time speaking up towards Leo and trying to test his knowledge.

“Relax Lucious.” Lady Trevelyan said. “I’m confident that Leo knows everything there is about our family. Let him relax and collect his thoughts.”

“Well, _I_ can’t relax and collect my thoughts without being sure he knows what he needs to know.” Bann Trevelyan responded

Lady Trevelyan sighed, not trying to start an argument in front of their children, but even then she was confident that Leo would still answer all of his father’s questions perfectly.

“First question Leonardo.” Bann Trevelyan started. “What family line does our family belong to?”

“The family line of Lucian Trevelyan, the first son of the Trevelyan family.” Leo said without hesitation.

“Good.” Bann Trevelyan nodded. “But anyone who looked at their family pendant would know that. Your next question is, what was the occupation of Lucian Trevelyan?”

“Great, great, great, great, great, great grandpa was a Bann like you father.” Leo innocently answered.

Bann Trevelyan looked over towards Lady Trevelyan who was trying to hold in her smirk, but she was struggling. Rolling his eyes and chuckling, he resumed with his next question.

Moments went by and Leo swore he answered more than 50 questions, but all of them he answered correctly which did not only impress his father but also Aaron and Elaina who sat beside him. Bann Trevelyan was ready to tirelessly ask another question about etiquette while Leo was ready to confidently answer the question, until they felt the carriage stop. It went silent around the carriage for a moment before they could start hearing voices outside. A moment later, they were greeted by a guard who opened the door and bowed to the family.

“Welcome Bann Lucious Trevelyan.” the soldier greeted.

The soldier escorted each family member out of the carriage and Leo saw where all the noise was coming from. All around the front lawn area, he saw dozens of Trevelyan family members, many he vaguely recognized and many more he had never seen before. Standing next to his mother, she looked down at him.

**“Welcome to your first ball.” she smiled. “Remember to be yourself.”**


End file.
